N's Pain
by BullsAllTheWay
Summary: N takes a trip outside, and Ghetsis is not gonna just let him get away with it. (N is 10 and Ghetsis is 40)


Absolute Fury. This is what raced through the mind of Ghetsis as he strode through the halls towards his young son's room. That little wretch was about to get what was coming to him.

He practically threw the door to the small room open and saw his son calmly playing with his toys.

In a few movements, Ghetsis walked to N and slapped him with great force.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" N wailed in pain.

"Too late for apologies, you little wretch. I'm disgusted! I give you all of your toys and Zorua, and you still need more?! A king must not be selfish, N! He must be proud and selfless!" Ghetsis roared.

"I won't do it again, Daddy! Please don't hurt me!" N sobbed.

Ignoring his son's pleas, Ghetsis picked N up and carried him to his private bedding chamber. At this point, Ghetsis had completely lost all sense.

Ghetsis threw N forcefully onto the bedspread and began to pace furiously.

"You filthy little wretch! You actually dared to go outside?! How dare you? You live in my castle, N. MINE! It seems as though you need to be taught a lesson on authority! Shadow Triad! Undress my son for me! With all my rage, I might kill the boy."

Sooner than he could scream, N felt three pairs of hands grabbing at his clothing and undressing him. He tried to close his eyes and think of Zorua, but it was too difficult in this situation.

Soon, the boy was nude and ready for manhandling by Ghetsis.

"You three! Take the boy to the dungeon. I will be there shortly. Tie him up like a dog

Taking the boy, the three men vanished in thin air with N. Ghetsis then walked towards the dungeon.

When he reached the floor where N was bound and gagged, he felt the oh-so-familiar feeling arising in his trousers. The boy was just as weak, vulnerable, and absolutely _beautiful _as his mother.

"Beautiful"

N's eyes became wide as he heard his father's voice. Fear shot through all points of his body as he heard his voice.

In just a few seconds, Ghetsis had stripped down and was ready to begin.

He kicked N's side furiously and picked him up by his hair.

"Filthy boy, actually disobeying my orders."

N felt the rope being taken off of him and began to sigh in relief.

"Don't get your hopes up. I only untied you because I know you won't run. And if you try to run, the triad will simply kill you"

N felt tears come to his eyes. This didn't feel right. Did all boys go through this like he did?

Ghetsis grabbed N's hand and placed it on his crotch.

"Suck and rub it, N. I better not feel teeth!"

Tears running down N's face, he did as his father ordered. However, as he was doing it, Ghetsis slapped him.

" I SAID NO FUCKING TEETH, YOU DAMN BRAT!" Ghetsis screamed. He grabbed N's head and forced him down the length of his shaft. Absolute pleasure coursed through his veins as he felt his release coming. Without warning, he climaxed.

"Swallow it all, boy. If you do, I'll hurt you less"

N did as he was told. He had been a bad boy and bad boys need to be punished.

With great power, Ghetsis flipped his son over so that his ass was facing him. He lined up at his entrance and slowly started to enter.

"DADDY! NO! NO!" N screamed.

And then, he entered.

N felt the searing, white hot pain and felt as though his entire being would be broken apart at the seams.

Right behind him, Ghetsis was spanking his son and slapping his stomach from behind. The little bitch deserved this!

At last, N felt the warm release of his father and sighed in relief thinking that it was all over. How wrong he was.

"To finish off your punishment, I am going to brand that sweet ass of yours." Ghetsis stated through clenched teeth.

N started to sob. He didn't want this. It hurt too much. He wanted Zorua, his mother, and his toys again. He wanted to be happy!

Ghetsis picked up the heated stamp and counted.

"1…2… 3!" At the last number, Ghetsis furiously branded his son.

N felt his entire vision turn red, and then fainted.

When he awoke, he was in the sanctuary of his room. When he tried to move, his body ached. It seemed as though Ghetsis had beat his body while he was unconscious. When looking around the room, he noticed a note on his bedside table.

It read as follows: "How was that, filthy bitch? I hope you liked it, because you are going to be punished like this every day for the rest of your life. Well, goodnight."

N felt himself start to cry, and when this happened, Zorua came to comfort him.

"Zorua, it hurts so much!" N wailed.

"_I know, N. But I'm here now, so don't cry" _Zorua nuzzled her cheek against her master's as she comforted him.

In his study, Ghetsis found himself smirking. His plan was going perfectly and he had a warm vessel to use as his own. He laughed and began to plan for tomorrow's punishment for his son.


End file.
